Breakfast at Midnight
by Percyjacksonfan3
Summary: When Piper wakes up in the middle of the night starving she figures a midnight snack is just what she needs. What happens when the rest of the demigods on the Argo II eat breakfast there with her? Some secrets come out- particularly about two certain boys and a titan named Calypso!


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but I sure wish I did!**

oooOOOooo

Piper woke up from her sleep hungry.

She blinked groggily, groaning into the darkness of her room on the Argo II. Her hair was spread out on her pillow around her and she had kicked her blanket off sometime in the night. When she glanced over at the clock on her bedside table she groaned again.

It was only 11:30.

She knew she would never be able to get back to sleep hungry and when her stomach chose that exact moment to growl she figured it must have been a sign. There was nothing wrong with getting up in the middle of the night for a snack. Everyone else would be asleep anyway, and as long as Piper wasn't too loud she figured she could make it to the kitchen and back to her room with something appealing in less than ten minutes without disturbing the rest of them.

So, mustering up the willpower and effort, she kicked the rest of the blanket off of her and swung her legs out of bed, the cool air hitting them as she did. Her senses woke up a bit at that and she was blinking the sleep out of her eyes and tottering on one foot as she stood out of bed.

After regaining her balance she stumbled to her door, lighting turning the handle and making her way out of her room and into the hallway below deck. Everything was quiet and Piper's vision adjusted enough that she could make out vague shapes in the darkness. As she got to the stairs she stubbed her toe and couldn't help but curse in Ancient Greek at the sudden rush of pain.

"Real heroic Piper," she muttered to herself. "You'll do just great in this war when all it takes to make you stop in your tracks is a stubbed toe."

She shook her head and sighed. They were a few days from Greece and Piper couldn't help the rising anxiety and worry that was starting to come over her. The rest of the demigods on the ship seemed absolutely fine but Piper was seriously starting to freak out.

This war would determine the fate of the entire world. All the helpless mortals, children... if Piper didn't help her friends and they didn't defeat Gaea and the giant army... everyone would die. The responsibility was just now starting to hit her and Piper had started to have trouble sleeping at nights because of the thoughts that plagued her.

She shook her head. She had absolutely no idea how Percy, Annabeth and the rest of the older demigods had been able to get through last years war. And Percy, knowing he would decide the fate of the world with a choice, knowing there was a prophecy about him for years... how had he not driven himself insane with worries and fears?

Piper had taken to looking into Katropis more often, hoping to see some sign of victory, anything to soothe her nerves. But there had been nothing. Her dagger had remained a blank, shiny metal surface.

Of course, Piper thought bitterly. The only time she actually wanted to see something in the cursed blade and it was completely devoid of anything other than a regular old polished , shiny blade.

She made her way up to the stairs and to the deck only to slap her hand against her forehead. She wanted to go to the kitchen, for food.

The kitchen was below decks. Silly her had gotten distracted with her thoughts and come above deck. Out into the cold night air with only the sound of the waves lapping against the boat, the darkness of the night and the shining of the stars to accompany her.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath of the salty sea air. It was so peaceful and calm out here. She pitied people like Hazel who were seasick. They never really got to enjoy the serenity of the ocean or it's peacefulness like this.

Piper took one last deep breath, feeling her nerves calm down, and smiled to herself. If only Jason were out here with her to enjoy this, then this little detour would have been absolutely perfect.

She turned around and headed back below deck, this time turning right, the direction of the kitchen.

She didn't expect anyone else to be up this late, assuming everyone else would be resting from the events at the House of Hades that had occurred a few days ago- Percy most likely being with Annabeth as the two had been inseparable since Tartarus. Whenever they were apart, even if it was just for a second, you could tell they weren't as comfortable. Piper had told everyone else it was probably just a side effect from Tartarus, and actually she was surprised there wasn't any other more extreme differences in the pair, but she wasn't sure if that was really it.

As it was, Coach Hedge wasn't here to get upset about the couple being together all the time anymore. And no one had actually said it but they all knew that Percy and Annabeth slept together in the same bed at nights.

Piper wasn't sure what they did in there, but she trusted them. Annabeth and Percy were the eldest demigods on the ship and even though Percy's maturity level was debatable, she trusted them. Besides, even if the couple were... doing inappropriate things, Piper knew Annabeth was smart enough to take care of herself and her boyfriend. Hades, she had been doing it for years hadn't she? So far there had been no major problems.

Well... apart from them almost dying constantly. Percy getting abducted. Little things like that happened to demigods every day though, you couldn't expect Annabeth to solve every problem.

Annabeth knew what she was doing, she and Percy had dated for almost a year now. Piper was pretty sure the older girl could handle both herself and Percy.

So, since Piper had assumed she would be the only one up at this hour, imagine her surprise when she saw light and heard quiet voices coming from the almost closed door of the kitchen.

And when she opened it she couldn't help but be filled by surprise who she saw sitting there.

Hazel and Frank, frozen in the middle of trying to spoon some ice cream into each other's mouths and Percy and Annabeth with his arm around her shoulder eating blue chocolate chip pancakes. Then there was Leo, in the background at the stove top with a pink flower apron on (a joke maybe?) and flour in his hair trying to flip a pancake.

They stared at her in as much surprise as she felt at seeing them all.

Finally they all simultaneously grinned.

"Hey, Pipes!" Leo grinned. "Care to join us for breakfast?"

She smiled at them all and slid into a seat at the counter. "Breakfast?" She asked. "It's not even morning yet. And Hazel and Frank are eating ice cream."

"Hey," Frank said playfully. "Don't go hating on ice cream."

Hazel nodded. "Frank eats as much as he can, considering he's lactose intolerant. He shouldn't really but he loves the stuff."

Frank pouted. "Life is so unfair."

Annabeth laughed at him. "Aw, Frank."

Percy smiled and looked down, shaking his head. "Every time I hear that I can't help but laugh."

Frank looked over at him. "Gee, thanks Perce."

The son of Poseidon held up his hands in surrender but the grin on his face kind of contradicted the gesture. "Anytime man."

"So!" Leo said happily. "Yes, we're having breakfast. Would you care for some blue pancakes Beauty Queen? I'm getting good at making them."

Annabeth nodded. "Seriously. The first few tasted awful. Now they're actually edible- some might even say delicious."

Leo rolled his eyes. "Thanks Annabeth. You really know how to make a guy feel special."

Percy laughed. "It's true man. I could hardly eat them- and I can eat almost anything when I'm hungry."

"True," Annabeth nodded knowingly.

"How would you know, Squid Kid?" Leo asked him. "You didn't even eat the first ones because, and I quote, 'they're not blue.'" Leo looked over to Piper. "Did you know Percy doesn't eat anything that isn't blue?"

"That's not true," Percy jumped in before Piper could answer, earning an amused look from her. "I can eat things that aren't blue, but when there's an option, yes, I prefer things coloured blue." He paused and then looked back to Leo. "And really, Leo, Squid Kid? When did that start?"

Leo grinned at him. "It stays. And besides, you're wolfing down the pancakes now. What is that, you're tenth?"

Percy grinned. "11th. Blame Tartarus, I was malnourished. A growing teenage boy should never go down there," Percy said seriously to Frank and Leo. "The supply of food was seriously disappointing."

Annabeth and Piper stared at him incredulously while he shook his head. "Squid Kid," he muttered to himself. "I'm just loving being a son of Poseidon. Great nicknames."

Frank grinned at him. "Be happy it's not Baby Face," he told Percy.

Piper, Annabeth and Leo burst out laughing. "Baby Face?" Piper asked finally when they'd all calmed down.

"Yeah," Frank nodded like it was nothing out of the ordinary, perfectly normal. He added seriously, "Hazel has one rude horse."

"I second that," Percy said grinning. "Some day I'll have to wash his mouth out with soap. If you guys heard the things he said..."

"I think we'd rather not," Annabeth said through laughter, pouring syrup over a new pancake.

"Be quiet guys," Hazel said, although her tone was light so you knew she wasn't serious. "Arion's a great horse."

"He's fast, that's for sure," Leo muttered.

Piper grinned, liking the banter between them all. If she thought about it, this was the first time most of them had gotten together to hang out like normal teenagers, even though it had been accidental.

Her smile faltered when she realized the only one who wasn't here was Jason. She was about to stand up, opening her mouth to say she was going to go and get him (he wouldn't appreciate being left out, even though he would try to not make a big deal out of it) when the door opened behind her. When she turned around she saw the devil himself standing there in his pajama's, yawning. When the light hit his eyes he blinked and then finally took in the scene.

They all smiled at him.

"Hey Grace," Percy said. "Glad you could join us."

"Hey Jason," Hazel said.

"Sup bro?" Leo asked.

Piper got up and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and giving him a quick peck on the lips. "Hey Sparky."

He glanced down at her and smiled before looking at the rest of the demigods. "Was there some weird meeting at midnight that I forgot about?" He asked them all.

Piper shook her head, smiling. "I came here about ten minutes ago because I was hungry and found them all here."

Frank and Hazel smiled. "Hazel had an ice cream craving," Frank supplied. "I got up to go to the bathroom and found her, Percy, Annabeth and Leo in here already."

"An ice cream craving?" Jason asked in amusement. "At," he checked his watch, "midnight?"

Hazel grinned. "Don't judge."

Leo grinned. "I was checking around the ship at 11," he said. "Found these two lovebirds," he said gesturing to Percy and Annabeth, "looking for something to eat. Decided to join them."

Percy grinned, unashamed. "I was hungry," he offered.

No other explanation was needed. Zeus knew how Percy got when he was hungry, the guy wouldn't stop whining until he finally got some food.

"So why are you here, Jase?" Leo asked before looking up in sudden alarm. "Not to sound rude or anything, just wondering."

Jason grinned and he and Piper walked over to the counter and sat down, Piper choosing to sit on her boyfriend's lap this time. "Couldn't sleep I guess. Decided maybe food would be a good distraction." He smiled at them all. "Glad to know I wasn't the only one."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Teenage boys and food."

"Hey," Hazel complained. "I was hungry too."

"For ice cream," Annabeth said. "That's completely different. Ice cream's food of the gods."

Piper grinned.

"Is ice-cream food?" Percy asked suddenly. "I always wondered, I mean it's not exactly solid is it? Like, it melts and stuff. So is it a solid or liquid?"

Several looks were shot to Percy and he grinned bashfully. "What? I thought everybody wondered."

Annabeth shook her head and took Percy's hand. "Seaweed Brain," she said slowly. "Ice cream is a solid. When it melts it's a liquid."

"Okay," Percy said nodding, either not noticing or not caring about the looks being sent his way. "Glad we got that cleared up."

"Gee dude, even I knew that," Leo muttered.

Percy raised an eyebrow at him in disbelief. "Really?"

Leo's eyes widened and he looked around at everybody, as if expecting them to jump to his defence. When he realized they were all looking at him in surprise he sighed. "Okay, so maybe I didn't." He said. "But I was smart enough not to say it out loud."

Frank pointed his spoon at him. "Touche," he said with a grin.

Leo grinned back.

"So, Leo, am I getting those pancakes anytime soon?" Piper asked him.

"Right!" Leo spun around. "Two pancakes coming right up," he said proudly. "Hope you don't mind the colour," he mock whispered as he slid them over to her on a plate. "Percy's kind of stubborn."

The demigod in question rolled his eyes. "I can hear you Leo."

"Really?" Leo asked in mock surprise. "Oh, I'm so sorry man."

Percy grinned back at the son of Hephaestus. "It's cool," he said. "I'll just make sure to cook your bacon a little on the crisp side next time I make some."

Leo opened his mouth in shock. "You wouldn't," he said.

Hazel laughed, alongside Piper. "Boys, boys," she said in a fake mother-hen voice. "Settle down."

"Yes mom," both boys said at the same time before looking at each other and bursting out laughing.

"2 year olds," Annabeth muttered. "I'm dating a 2 year old."

That shut them up. "Aww, Wisegirl," Percy said. "Don't say that. I'm more around the 5 year mark."

"Yeah," Leo nodded, completely serious. "And I'm 6."

There was two seconds of silence before everyone in the room started laughing.

After the laughter died down there was silence, but it was a comfortable silence. Leo dished some more pancakes (Percy was on his 13th now) and Jason got 4 to try.

"Hey man," he said. "When did you get so good at making pancakes."

Leo looked affronted. "I'll have you know," he said in a fake, arrogant voice. "I am one of the most renowned pancake makers in the world, thank you very much."

"Ohh, renowned," Piper teased. "Big word."

Leo smiled at her proudly. "Thank Beauty Queen, I guess it just comes naturally to a smart, well spoken guy like me."

"Right," Frank said. "This coming from the guy who didn't know what the word hallelujah meant a day ago."

"In my defense it does sound like a type of dance!" Leo said while there was chuckles all around. "And don't act so high and mighty. Like you're a walking English dictionary."

"Nah," Frank shook his head. "That's Annabeth."

"Ain't that the truth," Percy, Jason and Hazel all said at the same time.

"Thanks guys," Annabeth said. "Happy to know that's what I'm good for around here."

"Seriously Annabeth," Jason said. "We would never be able to talk so many monsters to death if it weren't for you teaching us good grammar."

Percy laughed as Annabeth narrowed her eyes at Jason and said, "nice one man, it was good knowing ya."

"Oh?" Annabeth asked, turning in her seat towards her boyfriend. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"C'mon Annabeth," Leo said without thinking as Percy opened his mouth mutely in fear. "Don't kill our superstar fighter. At least wait 'till after the war."

After that there was silence. Hazel looked down at her bowl of ice cream, Annabeth sat, frozen, staring at Leo like she had just been told her worst nightmare, Jason and Piper looked at each other uncomfortably and Frank let out a breath, looking up to the ceiling like he wished he was anywhere but there.

Percy just put more syrup on his pancakes, studiously not meeting anyone's eyes. "Right," he said, obviously trying to lighten the tension. "Or at least wait until I finish these. I would hate to die on an empty stomach."

He glanced around the room, watching them for their reactions, but Piper could see everyone wasn't amused. His joke fell flat and he sighed. Hazel forced a smile, but it was fake and the look in her eyes was worried. Leo coughed and turned back around, flipping another pancake while Jason squeezed Piper's hand.

"Is it bothering you guys too?" Frank suddenly asked. "Or is it just me freaking out like a baby?"

All eyes shot to him and he seemed to shrink back a bit. "About the war I mean," he said quickly. "Are- are you guys worried like me?"

There was silence and Hazel reached over to take Frank's hand before Piper spoke. "Yeah," she said quietly. "I can't speak for the rest of you guys, but I'm pretty worried."

Jason cracked a weak grin and squeezed her hand again. "Even after everything I've done and been through, what's coming... it terrifies the Hades out of me."

Annabeth looked at Percy. "We've made it this far. We can't just give up. And to Gaea, of all people.."

Percy looked back at her and suddenly Piper felt like she was intruding on a very private moment, one meant to be experienced by only them.

It was a feeling she got a lot when she was around Percy and Annabeth.

"Of course we're scared," Percy said. "I'd be more worried if we weren't, to tell you the gods honest truth. Before... before it was hard. And scary. But now I know I have six friends to stand with me. Plus, let's jus throw in an entire army of nature spirits, demigods, centaurs and cyclopes. Mrs. O'Leary will most definitely want to help us out, and Briares. I should be confident. I should know that everything's going to work out for everyone I care about, just like last time. But I won't stop worrying until this thing's over. I won't sleep easily again until Gaea is back asleep and the giants go straight back down to Tartarus where they- where most of them," Percy corrected himself, glancing at Annabeth who was watching him closely, "belong."

Leo nodded. "Yeah. And I guess it makes it worse when you think about everyone else, all those mortals and- and the people counting on you to come and save them."

His voice caught and when Piper glanced she saw him wringing his hands, knuckles white. He looked up when nobody spoke after him and smiled, although it was feeble. "What? Guys I know I'm gorgeous but no need to stare."

"Leo," Jason said, his thoughts obviously taking the same road as Piper's. "After- after the whole thing with Khione, when you went missing, you came back and- well dude, you looked... tired."

"And sad," Hazel threw in.

"We were worried about you," Piper said. "And, well I guess it's none of our business but Leo... where were you?"

His reaction, to tell you the truth, was odd. And his answer couldn't have shocked Piper- or the rest of them for that matter- more if he had tried.

Piper was surprised when Leo glanced at Percy, almost... worriedly. And there was a spark that appeared in his eyes that looked almost like anger.

He looked back at everyone when Percy and Annabeth raised their eyes to look at him, along with the rest of the demigods in the room. He scratched the back of his head anxiously, obviously uncomfortable.

"I guess I can't really hide it from you guys, huh?" Leo asked.

"If it's private man just tell us to butt out and we will," Jason said and Piper looked at him and smiled. He was such a great friend. "But we're just worried, ya know?"

Leo took a deep breath. "Yeah," he answered. "Yeah, I know." He was quiet a second, glancing at the floor and then back to Percy before finally raising his eyes and speaking. "I- well it's kind of a funny story actually. I was actually sent to this island, Percy, you may have heard of it." Leo said and an edge entered his voice at the words. Everyone looked at Percy in surprise as he looked up at Leo, and for a second Piper was sure she saw something in Percy's eyes. Something she wasn't sure enough of to identify, all she knew was that Percy was suddenly giving Leo his full attention. "Actually, you guys probably all know about it, I guess it's pretty famous in the myths. It's called Ogygia."

"Ogygia?" Piper asked, looking at Leo in surprise. "Why does that name sound so familiar?"

The name rang a bell. She was sure she had read about an island called Ogygia with her dad back when they were reading all the Greek myths. Ogygia...

"Oh my gods," Annabeth said softly, staring at Leo.

"What?" Jason asked. "What's Ogygia?"

Frank raised his hand. "Yeah, I'm confused as well."

Annabeth didn't answer, she only stared at Leo, a strange look coming across her face.

Hazel had her eyebrows drawn together in concentration. "I'm pretty sure Nico told me something about Ogygia... someone who lives there..."

"Yeah," Leo cracked a small grin and let out a breath. "I'm pretty sure you all know about her. She's named Calypso?"

Mouths dropped open. Piper didn't look away from Leo but she heard somebody have an intake of breath.

"Calypso?" Jason asked. "That's the girl you met? Like... the titan?"

"Yeah," Leo nodded. "She's pretty cool you know, but her history's kind of sad. You guys know about her curse, right?"

Piper nodded. "Yeah, she's cursed with falling in love right? It's something about men, although I can't really remember the exact details..."

"It's to fall in love," Annabeth said and Piper was shocked at how... hard her voice was. "She's cursed to fall in love with every male hero who lands on her island. Her most famous lover was Odysseus, although I'm sure she's had more since then."

Most of the demigods glanced at Annabeth in surprise, shocked at the note in her voice. Piper had never heard it before, or ever seen that look on Annabeth's face. It was almost...

...almost like jealousy.

But that was ridiculous, Piper thought. Why in the world...?

"Yeah," Leo said. "Pretty lousy life right? I mean wouldn't it suck to have your heart broken over, and over, and over again-"

Suddenly, without saying anything, Percy stood up abruptly. To be honest Piper had forgotten he was even there, due to how uncharacteristically quiet he had been since Leo brought up Calypso. And, looking at the rest of the demigods faces, so had they.

Except Leo. He was looking at Percy with something almost like anger in his eyes.

Percy didn't look at anyone. The moment he stood up he started to stride towards the door, stopping only a second when Annabeth spoke softly. "Percy."

But he didn't turn around. He just kept walking, his face a mask of fake calm that Piper had never seen before.

Apparently she wasn't the only one confused as Frank and Hazel exchanged surprised glances. Piper caught Leo and Annabeth sharing a look before Jason broke the suddenly very awkward silence.

"What just happened?"

Everyone looked at Annabeth, obviously sure she would know and explain, but she didn't say a word. She stood up carefully, grabbed her and Percy's plates, and gently placed them in the sink.

"I'm not really hungry anymore," Annabeth said quietly before walking towards the door and out of the kitchen, closing it behind her.

Piper looked back at Leo who let out a deep breath and saw a flicker of regret cross his face. "Leo?" She asked him.

"I think I'm gonna go talk to Percy," he said. "I'll see you guys in the morning."

And with that he also left the kitchen.

Piper looked at Hazel, Frank looked at Jason.

"Well," said after a bit. "I think we should all do this again sometime."

Maybe just without the secrets and awkwardness.

Yeah, that would be nice.

oooOOOooo

Calypso.

The name bounced around Percy's head and he let out a frustrated breath, staring out at the dark sea. He hadn't been paying much attention to where he was going- hadn't really paid attention to anything actually. Goosebumps rose up on his arms but he didn't notice. Memories filled his thoughts. Caramel coloured hair, soft, caring eyes, a sweet voice...

A name.

He hunched over, leaning on his arms on the Argo II's railing, watching the sky and the sea. The waves calmed him slightly, the thrum of power he felt below them was reassuring, but Percy's nerves were high. He hadn't thought of Calypso since Tartarus, once again forgetting.

He closed his eyes and clenched his fists. And Leo, he had been there? Met her?

Percy wondered, not being able to stop the thoughts raging in his head. Had she fallen in love with him? He supposed she must have, considering her curse. Had he fallen in love with her?

Maybe. The way he had acted in the kitchen certainly made Percy unsure.

But he had left her...

So did you, an annoying voice whispered in his mind. You left her and you weren't sure if you loved her or not.

Maybe it had been the same for Leo.

He took a deep breath. He should have been able to sympathize with Leo, put himself in his shoes. Yet all he could think was that Leo had just caused Calypso more pain, he had left her just like everybody else. Somehow it was easier to be angry at Leo than it was to think rationally and reasonably.

He sighed again, releasing his pent up frustration and the turmoil inside him.

"She still loves you, you know." Leo's voice cut through the whistling of the wind from behind and Percy found himself tensing, his mind automatically shielding itself from the words and the emotions they wrought in him.

"Don't." He said. "Don't say that."

Because if it was true that meant Percy was still hurting her, every day he wasn't there. Every second he was gone.

And in the span of two years, those seconds added up.

Gods, he shook his head. It was no wonder she had grown bitter and angry, cursing Annabeth. He couldn't be mad at her for it, not really. Percy suspected he could never be mad at Calypso.

"Why?" Leo spoke and there was an edge of bitterness tainting his voice, one Percy didn't like and grew defensive at. "It's the truth. Just thought you should know."

Percy bit on his tongue to stop himself from saying something he would regret. He didn't want to fight with Leo, not now. To be honest, it was the last thing he needed right now.

"Where's Annabeth?" He asked, changing the subject. When Leo had been talking Annabeth had let go of Percy's hand, a sudden withdrawal that had left him feeling slightly colder than before. And then he had walked out, not stopping when she asked him to, not coming back to see where she was, if she was okay.

He had always suspected she had known where he went after their first kiss. After Chiron had pretty much confirmed it Percy had left the subject alone, not wanting to bring more drama and unnecessary arguing into their already-tense-at-the-time relationship.

But it had kept him wondering, some nights. What she thought of it, whether she realized that he had come back, for her.

"She went to her cabin," Leo answered and his voice wasn't angry or bitter anymore. Just tired. "I think she was kind of upset."

Percy nodded, grimacing. Great. He supposed the conversation they were to have was long overdue, but a part of him had hoped it would never actually happen.

"So you found Calypso," Percy said after a bit of silence and Leo came to stand next to him.

"Yeah," Leo said and a strange note entered his voice. Percy looked over at the younger demigod, trying to find what it was, and was surprised to see a soft smile gracing his lips. Leo turned, sensing Percy's gaze, and the smile melted off. "She- she was so sad."

He didn't say it accusingly but Percy still closed his eyes against the words and turned back around. "Yeah," he said. "She was like that with me too."

Particularly towards the end, he thought but didn't say.

"She doesn't hate you or anything," Leo said again after an awkward silence. "I think she just misses you."

"Sure," Percy said. "And now she misses you too."

Leo looked over at him in surprise and Percy glanced at him from the corners of his eyes before asking, "well, she fell in love with you right? Like her curse says. Then, after you made your choice, the raft appeared. Right?"

Leo's eyes clouded with something as he nodded. "Right."

Percy nodded again and looked away. "And you fell in love too, didn't you?" It was phrased as a question, but Percy already knew the answer.

There was no way anyone could land on Ogygia and not fall in love with Calypso, at least to a certain degree.

"I guess I did," Leo said. He looked out at the water before turning his eyes back to Percy. "And you?"

Percy pressed his lips together. "What about me?"

"Did you love her?" Leo asked him.

Percy met Leo's eyes, regret burning in his own. "Of course I did," he said after a bit. "But I was 14. I had a prophecy and everyone was counting on me to come back. I couldn't just leave my mom, or Chiron, or Grover or any of the campers." Percy swallowed. "And Annabeth," he said after a pause and his voice was slightly hoarser than before. "I couldn't leave Annabeth."

Leo nodded. "But you did love her?"

"Yeah," he said. "I did, or a part of me did I guess. But Leo, what I felt for Calypso is nothing compared to what I feel for Annabeth. I can promise you that."

"Did you forget her?" Leo asked.

"No," Percy shook his head. "Never."

"But you didn't try to go back."

Percy didn't answer but the silence was the only answer Leo needed.

They looked at each other in silence, both lost in their own thoughts, both realizing that they were the only two people in the world who could understand what they were talking about.

"I'm going to get her back," Leo said suddenly, determined. "I'm going to get her off of Ogygia."

Percy grinned at him. "Good. You know I have a way you could do that."

Leo glanced up at him. "Really? What? Do you have like a secret submarine that can transport itself anywhere?"

Percy laughed. "No, sorry to disappoint. But last year I had a wish from the gods and in it I asked for Calypso to be released from Ogygia." He met Leo's eyes. "I didn't forget about her," he told the son of Hephaestus. "I just didn't make sure the gods kept their promise."

"Yeah, I heard about that," Leo said after a bit. "You told them to claim their kids and stuff. You turned down being a god." Leo grinned at him. "Serious guts man."

Percy laughed. "It wasn't that hard, not really. I'm happier now than I ever could have been if I was a god."

Leo grinned wider. "But you have to admit, living forever would have been pretty cool. All those ladies, the powers, living on Olympus- or with your dad, I guess. Hey!" Leo said. "You could have been like the Little Mermaid, living in your dad's palace under the sea."

Percy frowned. "Again, I'm just loving being a son of Poseidon."

"Wanna trade?" Leo said. "Hephaestus kids get called worse names than Seaweed Brain, or the Little Mermaid, believe me."

Percy grinned. "I'm not sure if Hephaestus or my dad would like that."

Leo smiled mischievously back. "You're probably right. And you're dad would never want you back after he got a son as great as me."

They laughed, finally relaxing and enjoying each other's company. After their laughter died down Percy turned back around, watching the sea, wondering if his dad- or any of the gods- were watching.

"If you ever want help or anything though," he said. "I'll help you go and get her. I owe Calypso my life, the least I could do is get her's back for her."

Leo looked over at him in curiosity but that was one story Percy wasn't willing to tell. It was too personal. "Thanks man," Leo said. "I might just take you up on that."

Percy nodded and clapped Leo on the back. "Well, I should probably leave," he said. "Gotta go find Annabeth, probably do some damage control."

"Right," Leo grimaced. "Sorry about that."

Percy shrugged. "It was bound to happen eventually."

Leo nodded, still looking troubled. "I should go too," he said. "Need my beauty sleep and all that."

"Right," Percy said as they walked towards the stairs going below deck. "'Course you do."

"Can't look this good without rest my man," Leo said before faltering. "Although, he said, suddenly serious. "I haven't been getting much sleep lately."

Percy nodded. "I know what you mean. But hey, Leo." He said grabbing Leo's arm gently. Brown eyes met green and Percy smiled. "You have the rest of us to help or defend you. With all of us actually working together I think we'll be fine. We can be kinda scary, if you haven't noticed. Especially Annabeth."

Leo cracked a grin. "You didn't see her on the day we met. Jumping off a moving chariot, hair flying everywhere, yelling in Jason's face."

Percy laughed. "That sounds like her."

Leo nodded, his smile falling. "She loves you, man." He said. "You should have seen her when you were gone."

Percy's smile fell as well. "I think it's better I didn't," he said, offering a weak grin.

"Yeah," Leo said nodding. "Well, you guys will sort the Calypso thing out no problem," he predicted. "If there's anything I know, it's that."

"Thanks Leo." Percy said. "I'll see ya."

"Yeah," Leo said smiling. "Night Percy."

They went their opposite ways, Leo to his own room and Percy to standing outside the door of Annabeth's.

Here it goes, he thought, taking a deep breath to prepare himself.

oooOOOooo

"Wisegirl?" Percy asked, stepping slowly into the unlit room of the daughter of Athena.

There was no answer.

"Annabeth?" He tried instead.

Still no answer but this time Percy saw, from the dim light of the moon through a window, a figure shift on the bed.

He sighed and walked over to her, sitting down on the edge of the mattress. He lifted a hand to rest on her waist, as she was rolled onto her side facing the wall. "Annabeth."

"So it was Ogygia then?" She asked him.

He nodded before realizing she couldn't see him. "Yeah," he said and cleared his throat. "Yeah it was."

She moved her head, almost in a nod, but Percy heard a rattling breath come from her.

"Why'd you come back?" She said after a minute of silence.

He sighed. He had asked this question himself many times, had just been asked by Leo tonight. But really, despite everything Percy had said to Leo earlier, there was only one answer.

"You." He said, staring at her. "I couldn't leave you."

He saw her eyes flutter close, her chest rise and fall from a breath. "You could have escaped it all," she murmured. "The prophecy, Luke, Kronos, all of this with Gaea and the giants... the drama of Rachel and I."

Percy smiled. Even now Annabeth couldn't stand to be grammatically incorrect. "Yeah," he said past the sudden lump in his throat. "I could have."

Finally, finally, she rolled over to face him, grey eyes staring up at him with a question burning fiercely. "Do you regret it?"

Percy smiled at her. "Never."

And it was the gods honest truth.

She opened her mouth but Percy felt her relax under his hand and moved it to the mattress beside her, holding himself up as he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

He would never get tired of kissing Annabeth. Each touch they shared was electrifying but every kiss they had was like fireworks. She froze a moment under his ministrations, debating whether or not to continue the conversation, before relenting and moving her mouth with his, pushing herself up to wrap her arms around his neck and get closer. Percy took advantage, deepening the kiss at the new angle. He pulled her even closer.

This was why he had come back. This right here. For every touch they had shared since that quest in the Labyrinth, for every kiss, every second spent together. If he had stayed he would have never gotten any of those and that was something Percy was sure he wouldn't have been able to live without.

He tried to convey that with this kiss, not being able to think of words to explain. He hoped Annabeth understood. Hoped she realized just how much of a part of him she was.

And you can't live without part of yourself. You can't live brokenly.

That's what his life would have been like without her. Fractured, not complete. Even with Calypso, Percy had never experienced the feelings he got with Annabeth. The passion, the desire, the protectiveness, the longing, the worry, the happiness, the love.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear. "All my life I've loved you. I'm in love with you. I love you more and more every day if that's even possible." He grinned and felt something wet hit his shoulder. "That's why I came back."

Annabeth gripped him tighter, anchoring herself to him. "That's why I would have come searching for you if you didn't," she whispered.

He closed his eyes at the words and kissed her neck, trailing a path up to her lips until his hovered over hers and they were face to face. Her eyes shone as they looked into his, his eyes smoldered as they met hers. "Love me?" Percy asked her.

She grinned softly. "Always," she promised before smashing her lips to his.

oooOOOooo

**Review!**


End file.
